Pokemon A New Tale
by DreamAngel97
Summary: A story of 5 friends who made a promise to travel together but some things happened and it's up to Kairi and Sora to find the others. Not only that, they also have to solve many weird mysteries. How will their story end? I'm still new so I'll do my best :D
1. Prologue

First of all I like to thank you for taking your time to read my first ever series. I am still new so reviews and comments are greatly accepted for my improvement~ Pokemon doesn't belong to me nor the three main characters in my story except the flow of story and my two main ocs are~ credits to my friend who helped me out a lot :D

Chapters will be uploaded each Saturday unless if there's something going on, I'll try to post it early of a little late (like two or three days after)

I hope you enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>Pokemon A New Tale<p>

Prologue

It is peaceful in Vaniville Town…

Sounds of Kricketots can be heard all around…

As the pleasant wind blew by, the fields of grass rustle along the wind's flow…

Then, sounds of children's laughter break the silence…

"Haha you guys are so slow" a silver hair boy yelled out

"I'll catch up to you! Just you wait!" a raven hair boy yelled back

"Geez, boys…" a girl with long silky black hair sighed

"Wait up…" another honey coloured girl tried her best to catch up while catching her breath

"…" beside the honey coloured is a navy blue hair boy who accompanies the little girl

* * *

><p>After running through the field, they finally reach a tree that has leaves of navy green, what's more is that the tree looks like it could reach the sky!<p>

"I win!" the silver hair boy smirked and jumped in victory

"*huff* you won't win so easily next *puff* time" the raven boy said

"Are you ok?" the black hair girl asked the honey hair girl

"Ya… *huff* I'm fine…" the honey hair girl answered

"Are you sure?" the navy blue hair boy asked in a worrisome tone

"Ya… hehe" the honey hair girl smiled

* * *

><p>The children decided to lie down and rest under the big tree while enjoying the summer breeze<p>

Then, the raven hair boy sat up and said… "Hey guys…"

Everyone looked at him with question eyes

"Have you guys ever… wanted to be pokemon trainers?" he asked

"Pokemon trainers…?" the honey hair girl titled her head "You mean people who train pokemon and battle?" she asked

"Yup!" the raven hair boy nodded

"I want to become like my favourite champion" the black hair girl said

"But before that! You have to defeat me first! Heh heh" the silver hair boy smirked

"Champion… I never thought of that though… I just want to be the strongest trainer in the world" the raven hair boy said

"What do you want to be?" the black hair girl asked the honey hair girl

"… I haven't thought of that yet hehe" she answered while looking up to the sky

"I think the breeder role fits you" the navy blue hair boy said

"Really?" the honey hair girl looked at him with curios eyes

"But even if she becomes a breeder, she needs to be a trainer first right?" the silver hair boy said

"I see! Ok! I'll do my best!" the honey hair girl smiled

"How about you?" the raven hair boy asked the navy blue hair boy

"I…" the navy hair boy stopped and think a while

"… I want to follow…"

"Hehe we should have guessed" the silver hair boy said, the others too started smirking, they already knew what he wants even without needing him to finish his sentence

"What?!" the navy blue hair boy started blushing

"Huh?" the honey hair girl can't seem to understand the situation though

* * *

><p>They continue their endless chatter under the summer breeze<p>

"But… if we start becoming trainers… Are we not being able to see each other anymore since we will be on our own paths…?" the honey hair girl asked

"…" everyone stayed silent

"I haven't thought of that…" the raven hair boy said

The others nod in agreement

"… well there's one way" the silver hair boy said

Everyone looked at him in curiosity

"Let's all travel together!" he smiled

"That means… we won't be separated?" the honey hair girl smiled

"Yay!" the black hair girl cheered

"Then… let's make a promise…" the navy hair boy said

"Huh? Promise?" the raven hair boy asked

"A promise… that we will travel together" the navy blue hair boy looked up the tree

"I see!" the raven hair boy said and the others nodded in agreement

* * *

><p>Then, they place their hands on the tree trunk…<p>

"We, Team Pokemon… will travel together to pursue our dreams…"

"Be great trainers…"

"See the world…"

"Befriend many pokemon…"

"And… be friends forever… and may our promise last like this everlasting tree…"

After that, they exchange glances and laughed…

Then, they continue running through the fields… with the summer wind blowing behind them…

* * *

><p>Yes…<p>

This is the start of five friends…

How they became great pokemon trainers…

How they unfold the world they never knew…

It all started with that promise…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"If only… we could keep that promise…" a navy blue hair boy looked up at the sky… wondering back into the past…


	2. Chapter 1

**Now did I only know how to make edits in fanfic TAT Finally the start of everything~**

**Once again credits to a friend of mine who wants me to say his name :D ((wait no!**

**Thanks for taking your time to read my craps hehe, enjoy~ ****Reviews are highly appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything including 3 main characters, Pokemon or any random reference used in this. I only own my Kairi and Sora and how I want to write this whole story~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: On Our Journey to Finish the Promise that Broke<p>

This is the world of Pokemon. Humans live peacefully with creatures known as Pokemon! Some people research about them, some breeds them while some trains them which are called Trainers…

This is a story of five heroes of Kalos… How they all lost and found each other and save the world!

* * *

><p>It's a sunny day here in Vaniville Town<p>

Autumn leaves flying through the quiet town…

Even though it's sunny, the air feels cooler since it's the middle of autumn

The day is so fine that the Fletchlings decided to enjoy their flight around Vaniville, while some folks decided to do well… what they do every day I guess?

Ah yes… it's a perfect day to chill out…

And everything rotates like a routine… waking up… having breakfast or what not

"Hmm… It's already 9 and she's not down yet… Do you think that she's still asleep?" a woman in her thirties asked the Fletchling that is resting on her shoulders

The Fletchling nodded in agreement

"Would you mind helping me wake her up?" the woman smiled

The Fletchling nodded and took off towards the staircase…

The staircase that leads to her room…

But before it flew up the staircase…  
>CRASH!<p>

"Huh?! What was that?!" the woman looked up the staircase with curiosity, even the Fletchling hesitated before it flew and enter her room

In come Fletchling into a room…

* * *

><p>The room has white furniture, some were placed with pokemon dolls<p>

On the desk is filled with sketches… it seems the person of the room had been drawing

And beside the desk is a bed… with someone sleeping in it… wait…

IT'S EMPTY!

Fletchling is now in a shock, usually the Fletchling will find the girl sleeping there… but now the bed is empty?!

The Fletchling calmed down and decided to find her…

"Are you really OK?!"

…Never mind

The Fletchling flew towards the familiar sound… and…

Sweat-dropped…

On the balcony is a girl with honey colour hair and… on the floor is… a fallen navy blue hair boy…

"I told you I'm fine" he said while he's trying to get up

"Really?" the girl looked like she's going to cry

Here we go again… was the only thing the Fletchling could think off

*Re-taping what happened earlier*

* * *

><p>It was a fine morning…<p>

In the room laid a girl sleeping soundly on her bed…

"…" the girl slowly opened her eyes as the sun takes over the day

"*yawn* … Good morning Fennery…" the girl smiled and greeted the little fox Pokemon that was sleeping beneath her covers

"*yawn* …" the Fennekin called Fennery stretched and greeted his owner

"… Today's the day huh? Are you ready Fennery?" the girl asked

The Fennekin nodded

This girl here is called Kairi…

She just returned to Vaniville Town a few days ago… It has been many years since she moved out of town to get medical treatment… but now she's back to Vaniville Town…

After wearing her usual outfit, she opened the glass door that leads to the balcony…

"I wonder if his up yet…" Kairi thought to herself

The Fennekin looked up to his owner as if he's answering maybe

"Usually he wakes up earlier than me" She smiled and patted Fennery and walked out the room

As she stepped outside, the autumn wind blew by and the sunlight wasn't harsh like summer, this makes the weather perfect for dozing off… that is to her

"What great weather today" Kairi said

The Fennekin nodded in agreement as he jumped up the rails to enjoy the scenery

Then suddenly a Pokemon came by and sat beside the Fennekin…

That Pokemon was a Froakie

"Good morning Kerofy" Kairi greeted the Froakie with a smile

The Froakie named Kerofy greeted Kairi too

Which means…

"Morning Kairi" a voice came from the house beside

There stood a boy with navy blue hair…

"Good morning Sora" Kairi greeted him

Yup, that guy there is called Sora, one of Kairi's closet friends

His parents are Pokemon researches so he spends most of his times with Kairi and the others… He too just returned to Vaniville like Kairi…

About that back story is kind of funny…

When Kairi's parents decided to move out, he begged his parents to let him follow her and they agree to that (surprisingly)

So… yeah… that's basically what happened

"Are you ready yet Kairi?" Sora asked

"Ya, let me get my bag and we can go… What are you doing?"

Kairi's eyes widen in curiosity when Sora started backing up

Then it struck Kairi

"Wait! Don't be reckless…"

Then Sora started running and leap onto the other balcony aka Kairi's place

Amazingly he leaped over perfectly… but…

Sadly he landed fall flat…

* * *

><p>And… that's what happened<p>

Although Fennery and Kerofy are in shock, it seems that the Fletchling is calmer than them since it had already experience more than just that…

"Are you ok?!" Kairi asked

"Ya"

"Really?!" Kairi asked as if she's going to cry

"I told you I'm fine" Sora gives off a smile while he tries to get up

"See, perfectly fine" Sora stood up

"Please don't do this ever again" Kairi sighed in relief as she sees that he is perfectly fine

"Ok ok" Sora smiles awkwardly and calm her down

"So Kairi… are you ready?" Sora asked

"Eh… I just need to get my bag and head for breakfast… Sora did you have breakfast?"

"Of course why would I be… *growl*"

"*giggled* I think mom made leftovers as usual, go down before me ok?" Kairi smiled

"Ok, make sure you checked everything"

"Of course, right Fennery?"

Fennery nodded

"It's only been a day and you and that Fennekin had already been friends"

Kairi and Fennery looked at each other and giggled

I bet you're wondering how Kairi got her Fennekin right?

Time to flash back to yesterday

* * *

><p>"Done" Kairi said as she held up her sketch book<p>

"Eh, not bad" Sora said as he looked at Kairi's drawing

"Thanks" Kairi smiled

"… I bet you're out of ideas now"

"How did you know?" Kairi widen her eyes

"Eh… instincts I guess?" Sora just turned away to hide his blush

"Want to go outside?" Sora asked

"Sure" Kairi stood up and walked out to the balcony

"… hey Sora…"

"No"

"But I haven't even said…"

"I already know what you're going to say… you're going to say that it's all your fault isn't it…"

"…" Kairi quietly nodded

"I told you… it wasn't your fault… it's just that… maybe they have their reasons…" Sora tries to comfort her

"But… if…"

"If we haven't been gone… things wouldn't change?"

"Ya… but I was going to say only I have been gone"

"True, but I was gone too remember?"

"…"

"Besides… they said that they'll wait for us didn't they? I'm sure they're out there somewhere waiting for us" Sora gave a soft smile

"I hope so…" Kairi looked up the sky with a hopeful smile

"… but I can't go out in this condition… and we don't have any Pokemon…"

"Hmm… What if I say... we can?"

"Huh?"

Sora grinned as he slowly took out two Pokeballs from his bag pack

"Where did you get them?!"

"Well… let's just say, I'm lucky that my parents work for a certain professor" Sora smiled

"But…"

"Kairi, your sickness hasn't been occurring for a long time since, I'm sure you're fine, if anything happens I'm right beside you"

"You're coming with me?!" Kairi widen her eyes in disbelief

"Of course I am" Sora smiled "Because that's what I intend to do in the very beginning" Sora thought

"I'll do my best" Kairi bowed

"Geez, we're best friends, no need to be so formal"

The both stared and laughed

"Here's your Pokemon" Sora handed Kairi one of the Pokeballs

"Thank you so much, Sora… but…"

"No worries, I already talked to your parents and they agreed" Sora answered before Kairi finish

"I'm really grateful" Kairi smiled

"No problem at all… as long as you're happy" Sora said quietly

"?"

"Oh… eh… nothing" Sora turned away hopping she won't see his red face

"Er… ok"

Kairi started examine her Pokeball

"Why don't you open it?"

"Huh?"

"I bet your Pokemon is dying to meet you" Sora smiled

"Ok"

Kairi opened her Pokeball… and out comes…

A Fennekin

"This is Fennekin, the Fire Fox Pokemon, but I bet you know the details"

"Thank you so much Sora"

Kairi squad down to equal her height with her new Pokemon

"Hi, I'm Kairi, nice to meet you, I hope we can be great friends" Kairi said as she puts her hand out

The Fennekin looked at Kairi a while then nodded and leaped onto Kairi

"I guess it likes you very much" Sora said

Kairi smiled

"Hey Fennekin… can I call you Fennery?"

The Fennekin nodded in delight

"So, from now on his name is Fennery?"

"Yes" Kairi nodded

"By the way… what's your Pokemon?" Kairi asked

"Mine… is this" Sora sent out his Pokemon

"A Froakie"

"Yup" Sora smiled

"I'm going to call it Kerofy"

"That's a nice name, nice to meet you Kerofy"

The Froakie nodded and croaked as if it was greeting Kairi and Fennery

* * *

><p>"Hey Kairi, for the time being… let's battle"<p>

"You're on" Kairi lets off a determine glare "Fennery leap back and use Ember!"

"Kerofy dodge"

"Kerofy's fast"

"Heh heh, you got into battle mode fast too… but not fast enough! Kerofy use Pound!"

"Fennery use Ember"

"Kerofy jump and use Bubble!" Sora grinned

"Fennekin counter with Ember!"

Fennekin and Froakie's move collided and turn into stem, making them hard to see

"I guess Kairi was meant to do that… tricky as always… but not tricky enough!" Sora thought and grinned "Kerofy jump out of it!"

The Froakie jumped up but…

"Fennery use scratch!"

"What?!"

The Froakie was unable to dodge the attack and was hit

"Hmm, not bad Kairi"

"Thanks, you're not bad on your first battle either"

"The both of them seem pretty heat up in battle huh?"

"Ya they do, but your pokemon is going to go down first! Fennery Ember!"

"Kerofy jump up and use Pound"

The Froakie jump and dodge the oncoming ember then proceed with a pound attack which land a critical hit

"End it with Bubble"

"Fennery roll over to dodge it then jump and use Scratch!"

The Fennekin rolled away from the bubble attack then jump and prepared to use Scratch

"Oh no you don't, Kerofy use Pound!"

Both Pokemon's move hit and they fainted

"So… it's a draw?"

"Seems so" Sora smiled

"Good job on your first battle" Sora said

"Thanks, you're not bad either" Kairi smiled

"I'll heal them now" Kairi went into her room to get some potions and cookies for their Pokemon

"Fennery and Kerofy did a great job, they deserve a treat" Kairi smiled as she gave them cookies

"Why did I have one and you don't?"

"Eh… think of it as a thank you present"

Sora stared at the cookie then breaks it in half and gave the other half to Kairi

"You deserve something too" Sora said

"… Thanks" Kairi smiled as she accepted the other half

"Fennery I hope we can be great partners someday" Kairi said to her Fennekin

The Fennekin nodded and leaped onto Kairi's lap

"Kerofy and I will be best partners too, right Kerofy?"

The Froakie nodded in happiness

"And I'm sure… that we'll meet again someday, right Kairi?"

"… Right" Kairi nodded with a hopeful smile

The trainers and Pokemons continue eating their cookies while looking up the sky…

With a goal… to become stronger and… to be able to finish the promise they were unable to keep…

* * *

><p>"Kairi, make sure you be careful ok!"<p>

"Ok mom!"

"Sora, take good care of her for me"

"I will, goodbye Kairi's mom"

"Hehehe you could have just called me mom" Kairi's mom smirked

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing, be on your ways now, bye kiddos!" Kairi's mom waved goodbye

"Bye everyone!"

Kairi and Sora bid farwell to Kairi's mom, and her mom's Fletchling and Rhyhorn

They walk down the road and arrive in front of Vaniville gate

"Kairi, are you ready?" Sora looked at Kairi

"Ready!" Kairi nodded

"Let's go!"

"Yay!"

They opened the gate and took their first step into the world outside of Vaniville

* * *

><p>I know we will meet again… someday…<p>

Kairi looked back at the field… where the tree stood tall… where they made that promise…

That's the start of Kairi and Sora's adventure…

An adventure… to finish the promise that was broken…

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fenekin [Fennery]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy]


	3. Chapter 2

**I exterminated a few errors I made: 1) I gave the wrong credits! oh my gosh TAT I'm suppose to give credits to my 'friends' not 'friend', I got the stories mixed up, I apologize T-T 2) I completely forgotten that this is a worldwide public reading web... I can't say I upload ever Saturday because that wouldn't be accurate for other countries I apologize once again *bows* so I'll say I will upload a chapter every week (no matter whatever happens, it'll still be one week one chapter for worldwide readers)**

**Ok that's settled I hope T-T as usual thank you for reading my work, your reviews are always welcome so no need to feel shy to speak up ^^**

**Credits to my friends (fun fact: they are also the main characters in my story xD)**

**I'll be quite busy tomorrow so I'm posting it early**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except... well if you read the earlier chapters I guess I don't need to say again... right? owolll**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A new open path<span>

Now Kairi and Sora started their adventure into the world outside of Vaniville Town…

What will they encounter in their journey?

* * *

><p>As Kairi and Sora walk down Route 1 battling trainers and catching new pokemon…<p>

Who are we kidding… there's nothing on Route 1!

"The routes in the other regions aren't this quiet though" Sora sweat-dropped

"Yeah" Kairi sweat-dropped too

During the time they're away, Kairi went to… well… almost every region to find a better medical cure so… they pretty much seen the whole world

"Hmm… we'll be arriving Aquacorde Town very soon" Sora said as he looked at his map

"Aquacorde…"

"Don't feel down, maybe we can find some clues of their whereabouts"

"Ok, come on Fennery"

The Fennekin growled in agreement and dash forward to play with Froakie

"It's been a long time since we went to Aquacorde…"

"Ya…"

Within not more than an hour, the duo arrive at Aquacorde Town

* * *

><p>Aquacorde Town…<p>

The town is filled with buildings!

In the center are a fountain and some market stalls where trainers gather to buy Pokeballs and some other trainer stuff

At the end of the town is a bridge that leads to Route 2 and the entrance of Santalune Forest and the river that flows beneath the bridge is as clear as crystal, perfect for picture shooting

"Kairi want some ice cream?" Sora asked

"Ok!" Kairi loves ice cream very… like very much

Kairi and Sora walk towards the usual place to buy ice cream

"Last time I chose vanilla, so I'll choose chocolate this time" Sora said as he hands Kairi a vanilla ice cream

"Wait…" Kairi went to get something from her bag "No way am I letting you pay" Sora grinned and escapes before she could pay him back "EH?!… wait up!" Kairi and Fennery tries to catch up to them

* * *

><p>"The ice cream here never change" Kairi eats the ice cream in delight<p>

"Yup" Sora nodded

"They seem to like it very much too"

They also share their ice cream with their pokemon

"Remember the time we all play rock paper scissors to see who gets to pay?"

"*pff* yeah… Roku always lose" Kairi tried her very best to prevent herself from laughing

"And how Austin tells us to _purposely _get the expensive ice creams"

"*pffff* yeah" Kairi had a realy really hard time to not laugh too loud

* * *

><p>After they finish their ice cream, they decided to head to the stores to buy some Potions<p>

"Too bad we can't get any Status Healing Potions…"

"Yeah… but at least we got a supply of Potions" Kairi smiled "Oh and I found these" Kairi showed Sora a bag filled with Pokepuffs

Froakie and Fennekin jumped in delight when they see the bag

"Kairi, you're in charge of the Pokemon, while I'm in charge of our food supply and camp" Sora ordered "Roger" Kairi nodded "Ok, I guess that's everything… Should we move on Kairi?"

"Sure" Kairi picked up Fennery and crossed the bridge with Sora "I can't wait to meet them soon" Kairi beamed in happiness "I'm sure we will" Sora nodded

"I wonder where the river leads to and where it comes from..." Kairi stopped and looked at the river

"We can surf the river once we get Pokemon that knows surf ok?" Sora smiled

"Eh… but the locals say we can't surf the river"

"What…?" Sora sweat-dropped

"Never mind, we'll surf the river when they're not around" Sora grinned

"Are you sure…?" Kairi sweat-dropped

"Don't worry, let's go and find surfing Pokemon"

"Eh… ok?" Kairi followed Sora and walk towards Route 2

* * *

><p>"Finally some tall grass…"<p>

"Even though there're no trainers here at least we can get Pokemon" Kairi smiled and sweat-dropped "Good thing we packed up a lot of Pokeballs"

"Come on Fennery! Let's go make some new friends!" Kairi smiled in excitement

The Fennekin was also excited and dashed towards the tall grass

"When we're done, let's meet up here" Sora pointed at the tree filled with acorns "Ok~" Kairi ran off to the other side of the route

"According to the guide book… the Pokemon I can catch here is…" Sora run through his head of what he wants to catch

*Rustle*

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Pokemon we'll meet" Kairi walked around the tall grass with Fennery<p>

The Fennery looked at Kairi in excitement

*Rustle*

"It's that a Scatterbug?!" Kairi hurriedly finds her pokedex to record what she found

Yup, Sora somehow gains two Pokedexes too along with the Pokemons

The Fennekin looked at Kairi and hopes Kairi comes up with a strategy

Kairi nodded and said… "Ok Fennery let's go catch it! Use Scratch!"

Fennery nodded and runs up to the Scatterbug...

* * *

><p>"Rest up Kerofy" Sora patted his Froakie<p>

Kerofy nodded and hops onto his shoulders to take a rest

"Hey Kairi, how's your side?" Sora asked as Kairi walks up to the meeting place"I'm guessing a good find?" Sora smiled

Kairi smiled and nodded "How about you?" Kairi asked "Curios? Let's let them out then" Sora smiled

"Ok! Come out everyone!"

"You guys too"

Kairi and Sora sent out their Pokemon they just caught

"You caught yourself a Fletchling and a Pidgey" Kairi opened her pokedex "Call them Lingy and Pidory" Sora introduce "Nice to meet you both" Kairi greeted them and the two Pokemon greeted her too

"You also caught two Pokemon" Sora said as he turned his attention towards Kairi's Pokemon "Yup, meet Scattery my Scatterbug and Buttery my Caterpie" "Nice to meet you both too" Sora smiled and the two Pokemon on Kairi's shoulders return with a greeting

"Hmm, should we head to heal our Pokemon first before heading to Santalune Forest?"

"I think we should get some supplies too" Kairi suggested

"Ok, then it's settled we'll head to Santalune Forest after making the preparations" Sora said

To that, the duo headed back to Aquacorde Town to make more preparations

* * *

><p>"Santalune City should be ahead after we go through the forest and Route 3" Sora said<p>

"I wonder what we'll find ahead" Kairi's eyes are beamed with excitement

"Yeah! Let's …"

"Hoho what's this?"

"?" The duo looked at each other in confusion

"How long has it been since then… I wonder…" the mysterious person giggled

"That voice…"

"Sounds like…"

Kairi and Sora recognize the voice…

A very familiar voice…

That they have been finding…

Who would have thought that they'll find one of them so soon…

They turned around in hopes that their instincts are right…

Hoping that person is one of them…

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fennekin [Fennery], Scatterbug [Scattery], Caterpie [Buttery]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy], Fletchling [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory]


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Halloween to all xD my drawing skills are still bad lol my first time using ink failed...**

**And one more thing... let's all wish Roku, one of the main character and my friend a Happy Early Birthday :D**

**I can't wait for ORAS's release *fangirling* Emerald and FireRed were my first ever games so I'm really hype that they made a remake *rolls around feeling happy* if you're interested we can have a battle =w=+ but no legends please, they're too over-powered T-T**

**I've been thinking of making the cover photo... but I made quite a few designs and I can't choose and my drawing skills aren't that great so I have a hard time thinking of it. If you want to help out please leave a message and if there's a mass response, I'll post it on my Tumblr acc and make votings ww**

**As usual, I give thanks to my fellow readers for taking your time and energy for reading this. Credits to my friends. Reviews are highly appreciated ww I won't do boring disclaimers =w=**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Fate's lost and found<span>

"Hoho… what's this?" a mysterious voice ringed behind Kairi and Sora

"?" the duo looked at each other in confusion

"How long has it been since then… I wonder…" the mysterious person giggled

"That voice…"

"Sounds like…"

Kairi and Sora recognize the voice…

They turn back in hopes to see that their instincts are right…

And they froze at that very spot…

Standing right in front of them is a trainer with long sulky black hair…

A trainer that they knew from a very long time ago

"? What's wrong with the both of you? You both look like you've seen a ghost" the mysterious person said

"Aren't… you…"

"Asaka!"

"Yup, that's me" the mysterious person named Asaka gave off a gentle smile thinking "Both of you are finally back…"

* * *

><p>"Asaka!" Kairi run up to Asaka<p>

"Hey Kairi, Sora, how have you guys been?"Asaka said "Fine…" Sora replied shortly "…" Kairi started to cry "Kairi you never change huh?" Asaka patted Kairi's head

"So… what happened…" Sora asked directly "… let's move to another spot… Come on Kairi" Asaka smiled "Ok" Kairi rubbed away her forming tears and followed Asaka

* * *

><p>The trio sat down on the field near the river<p>

"… It's been so long since you guys left Vaniville…"

"…" Kairi lowered her head feeling guilty

Sora patted Kairi's head as if saying it wasn't your fault "Yeah Kairi… it wasn't your fault… We don't know what went wrong… It's like yesterday… we were all together… then one day… we were separated…" Asaka said in a sad tone "… So what happened to the other two?" Sora asked "… I don't know…"

"?!" the duo looked at Asaka with widen eyes

"It all happened so suddenly… I just couldn't accept it… accept that we're all not together anymore…" Asaka's bangs covered her eyes… hoping they won't see her tears forming… "It's ok Asaka…" Kairi clasps Asaka's fists and gave a comforting smile "Asaka… you won't mind saying from the very beginning…" Sora said calmly

"… Ok…" Asaka looked up to them and started telling them… what happened after they left…

* * *

><p>It was the start of spring<p>

Everyone sure enjoys the spring atmosphere

But a particular group of children aren't…

Under the big tree filled with cherry blossoms are five children… every each of them just stare and wondered into the skies… each of them has heavy thoughts…

"… Do you guys have to go?" a black hair girl broke the silence "…" everyone looked at the two friends, a navy blue haired boy and a honey haired girl

"… I'm sorry" tears started forming around the honey haired girl's eyes

"… well we don't have any choice… Kairi is sick, she needs to find a doctor…" a raven haired boy said "… When will you guys be back?" a silver haired boy asked "Kairi's mom said we'll be back in a year" the navy blue hair boy said

"We're going to miss the both of you…" the black hair girl started to cry "It's… it's just one year, come on guys… I'm sure they don't want us to feel sad" the silver haired boy tried to comfort the others "But… what about that promise?" the raven haired boy asked "When we come back, we'll go on an adventure! Sure, we have to wait but… we all promised each other didn't we?" the navy blue haired boy said

"Yeah! *sniff* we're not letting some moving away thing be in our way!" the black hair girl nodded in determination and the others slowly don't feel sad anymore

"… Hey guys! How about we just spent our remaining time here? And give Kairi and Sora a memory they'll never forget" the silvered hair boy grinned "That's a great idea" the black hair girl smiled

"But you better not have any tricks up your sleeves" the raven haired boy looked at the silver haired boy "Now why would I?" the silver haired boy just smirked "So you do have something in mind!" the raven haired boy shuddered

The others just laughed and hoped he really won't have any tricks

* * *

><p>If only time stopped…<p>

Then they'll never be separated…

But it seems too impossible…

Because… Fate is cruel…

After that week, Kairi and Sora left Vaniville Town in hopes of finding a medical treatment for Kairi's sickness…

That's when the other three started waiting…

Soon, summer past… then fall… winter…

Then comes again spring… and everything rotates again…

And another year passed by…

"Hey guys…" the two looked at the silver haired boy "Do you think that… they won't come back anymore…?"

"What?! No way! We promised each other remember?!" the black hair girl said

Even though she said so… but she too felt afraid…

No… they are all afraid…

Afraid that they won't ever come back…

"But it has been three years since!" the silver haired boy is a little in a rage "I'm sure… I'm sure they're coming back" the raven haired girl defended for them

"… Fine… let's wait a little longer…" the silver haired boy calmed down "…" the other two nodded

Just when things couldn't get any worse…

"What?!" the raven haired girl's eyes widen in shock

"That's right, we're sending you to boarding school in Snowbelle City" the girl's parents said

"Why?! Can't I study here?!" the raven haired girl yelled in disbelief "I'm sorry Asaka… but we have to consider your grandparents whom are living there…"

"Mom! Dad! I don't want to… no… I can't go!"

"Why Asaka?!"

"Because… I made a promise with my friends!"

"Asaka… have you even seen them?! They already moved on! And you should too!"

"But…"

"No buts Asaka!"

Asaka ran to her room and locked herself in…

Then the next day, Asaka left in a hurry… without even telling the other two goodbye…

* * *

><p>"That's when I never contacted the other two… so I don't know what become of them…" Asaka said in a sad tone<p>

"…" Kairi felt even guiltier

"Asaka… Kairi wasn't able to find a suitable medical treatment and her sickness got worse… so we travel almost all around the other regions… by the time she was cured… it had already been more than a year that we promised… When we came back a few days ago… we heard that three of you aren't there anymore… so Kairi and I decided to go find you guys…" Sora explained and hoped that he can comfort Kairi

"… now seeing both of you makes me fill with hopes of finding the other two" Asaka gave a gentle smile

"… hey since we're together now… can we make it up to you… all of you… we want to find them too so…" Kairi asked

"Sure… but…" Asaka paused

"But?" Sora asked

"… I already finish my journey" Asaka said while scratching her head and laughed awkwardly

"WHAT?!" the duo looked at Asaka with widen eyes full of shock

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fennekin [Fennery], Scatterbug [Scattery], Caterpie [Buttery]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy], Fletchling [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory]

Asaka's team: ?


	5. Chapter 4

**So... how's my story so far? Boring? Interesting? Well either way I'm still continuing this story before I want to do ORAS version of the story *mumbling to self* I mean... you heard nothing owo**

**Speaking of which! 2 more weeks till ORAS release! OMG! Also there's Big Hero 6 that I'm excited about too (13th of Nov in my country) owo but I have to wait until I finish my exams before doing anything awesome TwT**

**Well let me ignore the exams for a while and... *ah-hem* Thank you for reading my work and if you're still reading ever since the starting of the Prologue chapter, you don't know how happy I am TvT Credits to my friends as usual~ Reviews are greatly appreciated ww enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Roads full of shocking moments<p>

"So… Asaka when did you started traveling?" Kairi asked while wondering around and observing the forest, just so to make sure that they don't get lost in Santalune Forest

"Well… after a year in Snowbelle, I tried to snuck out and escape to Vaniville… but I met professor Sycamore…"

"Hey guys, I found an Antidote" Kairi came out from a bush

"Eh… I found a Potion" Sora held up a potion

"Wait! Is that a Pokeball in the tree?!" Kairi pointed at a tree "It is! Lingy would you mind helping me get it" Sora let his Fletchling out. The Fletching followed where his trainer pointed and went to find it "Thanks Lingy" Sora patted his fletchling

"EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU GUYS PAYING ATTENTION?!" Asaka's vein popped and dark aura could be seen

"Sorry Asaka, I got carried away" Kairi bowed

"Never mind Kairi… hey where's…" Asaka looked all around but couldn't see Sora anywhere "… Ok? Well, back to where I last stopped…"

"You mean the part where you met the professor?" Sora suddenly appeared out of nowhere holding a Burn Heal

"GAH! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Asaka shuddered

"Whatever…" Sora ignored her and went to another side of the forest

"Geez… OK… really back to the story…" after Asaka tried catching her breath, she continued her story

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I got everything pack up… now I just need to sneak out of the house and I will be heading to Vaniville" Asaka double checked her bag before she proceed to sneak outside<p>

Asaka slowly opened the window and make sure there's nobody out before she lowers her escape rope

"Ok…" Asaka slowly climb down her escape rope and successfully snuck out of her house

"Ok… just a bit further before I reach the gate… then I have to travel across Route 22 to Santalune City… I bet I can get to Vaniville in a day or two… *bump* Ow!" Asaka was too deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into somebody

"Oh no! I won't go home until I get to Vaniville!" Asaka roared in rage

"Oh my, I'm sorry… Are you ok?"

Asaka felt confused because that voice sounded unfamiliar…

"Wait… Aren't you Professor Sycamore?!" Asaka looked at the person and was shocked to see the professor of Kalos

"Oh you know me?" Professor Sycamore laughed "Of course I know you, who doesn't anyway?" Asaka sweat-dropped "Oh really haha"

Asaka had a hard time to believe that the person in front of her was the well-known professor of Kalos

"By any chance… are you Asaka?" he asked that shocked Asaka even more

"Erm… yes… why'd you asked?"

"Well I was asked to give a package to a girl name Asaka in Snowbelle"

"Huh? Who?"

"Eh… Who was it again?" this made Asaka face palmed but what she didn't know is that… he was hiding the answer from her

"Well let's get to business" he took out a case from his bag. Inside the case contained three Pokeballs "Ok Asaka, choose a Pokemon from these three selections" Professor Sycamore showed the case to Asaka

"Wait… what?" Asaka still couldn't get the situation

"Choose a Pokemon from either three, you'll need one to go on an adventure you know" he smiled "Really…? I can choose a Pokemon? And… go on an adventure?" Professor Sycamore nodded much to Asaka's surprise

"This is Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokemon… well this is Fennekin, the Fire Fox Pokemon… and lastly this is Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokemon" he introduced each of the Pokemons while letting the them out

Asaka felt excited and looked at the Pokemons in front of her but she already know what she wanted to choose

"I choose Froakie" Asaka said

"Hmm hmm well choice, from now on, Froakie will assist you in your journey, here's your Pokedex and I hope both of you will be great partners" Professor Sycamore smiled and hand over a Pokedex

"We will! Right Froakie?" Asaka looked at Froakie with determination

The Froakie nodded in agreement and leap onto Asaka's shoulders

"Ok great! Now I'll be on my way… Oh I almost forgot! Here's a letter for your parents" he handed Asaka a letter

"But… will they agree…" Asaka hesitated "I'm sure they will, ok I got to go now, bye Asaka" the professor gave Asaka a thumbs up and left towards the other side of the gate…

"… Come on Froakie… let's get this letter to mom and dad" Asaka returned home and gave the letter to her parents

It seems that they didn't realize Asaka snuck out just now much to Asaka's relief

What's more surprising is that her parents allowed her to go on her Pokemon journey. Asaka thanked her parents and left Snowbelle

* * *

><p>"… but by the time I arrived at Vaniville, I couldn't find neitehr Austin nor Roku…" Asaka finished her story<p>

"I see…" Kairi now understood how Asaka started her journey "Yeah… but I know we'll find them!" Asaka said determinately

"By the way… HOW DID YOU AND SORA GET A PIKACHU WITHOUT ME NOTICING?!" Asaka looked at the duo with her eyes widen

Kairi is now holding a Pikachu in her arms while a Pikachu is on Sora's shoulders

"You mean Kokory" Kairi pointed at her Pikachu

"Yes… whatever his or her name is"

"Well there was a horde of Pikachu that was searching for food…" Kairi began to explain

"Then one of the Pikachu… which was Kairi's Pikachu… was looking at Kairi's bag…"

"And we all had a Pikachu picnic" Kairi said happily

"Wait… you all had a picnic while I was story telling?!" Asaka stare at them in disbelief

"Eh…Ah! D-don't worry Asaka, I've prepared food for you too" Kairi said while feeling emo and hoped that Asaka wasn't angry"Fine… whatever…" Asaka sighed and sweat-dropped

"Then Kairi's Pikachu asked her if she could follow her…" Sora said "And I said yes" Kairi said happily

"Oh so that Pikachu's a girl…then… how about your Pikachu" Asaka asked Sora

"Well… Luosy here was sleeping in my bag… which is weird…"

"Uh… huh…" Asaka sweat-dropped

"Then it accidentally touched one of my Pokeballs… and that's what happended" Sora said

"…Ok…?" Asaka sometimes find him very odd

"By the way… while you're busy talking, we already defeated the trainers here and found an exit" Sora said

"Wait… what?!"

Asaka knows that whenever the duo teams up… nothing's impossible… especially the time during the Zoroak case a few years ago…

* * *

><p>There was once a Zoroak that wondered into Vaniville. It caused a lot of trouble in Vaniville. The people had a hard time catching it since it could disguise into anyone…<p>

Oddly, Kairi and Sora immediately see through its disguise…

"After we caught him, Kairi taught him to be a good pokemon… then the Zoroak asked for forgiveness… and Kairi patted and fed him… then we said bye-bye to it when it went home…"

… Was what Sora said that time…

Even though it's not surprising that they could go through the whole forest within not more than 30 minutes… but they can sometimes be very... scary…

* * *

><p>"Yay! We made out of the forest!" Kairi said happily<p>

Asaka still couldn't believe that they could go through the forest faster than the time Asaka went through before

"Asaka, you won't mind if we wonder around Route 3?" Kairi looked at Asaka with pleading eyes "Of course… I'll be waiting for the both of you at Santalune City ok?"

"Ok" Kairi dashed off towards the lake and Asaka walked towards Santalune City while the duo explore around on Route 3

"Huh? A wild pokemon?" Kairi heard a rustling sound and went to look for the rustling grass

Suddenly an Azurill jumped out of the grass

"Wow, an Azurill. Hi Azurill" Kairi greeted the Azurill

The Azurill noticed that Kairi greeted her, and then it bounces around Kairi as if it was asking Kairi something "What's wrong Azurill?" Kairi asked The Azurill bounces toward another side of the lake, hoping that Kairi will follow "Wait up Azurill" Kairi followed the Azurill

* * *

><p>"?" Sora saw Kairi past by while he was berry hunting with Luosy near the lake<p>

"What's wrong Luosy?" Sora asked when his Pikachu suddenly stopped hunting for berries… as if it sensed something…

Then the Pikachu went towards the way Kairi went

Sora decided to follow them (including Luosy and Kairi)

* * *

><p>Upon arriving where Azurill wanted Kairi to be, they saw a Masquerain and a Burmy fighting over… some berries?<p>

"I see… you want me to stop the fight huh, Azurill?" Kairi asked Azurill

The Azurill nodded

"Eh? Azurill asked you for help too?" Kairi asked Sora

"Er… sort of…"

"Hmm… I know!" Everyone looked at Kairi "This calls for a party!" Kairi said she took out a mat and place food on it "Everyone's invited, including Azurill, Masquerain and Burmy" Kairi said happily

Sora and Kairi both sent out their Pokemons

The Masquerain and Burmy felt a little shock, after getting their senses back, they along with Azurill joined the party (actually it's just a little picnic)

* * *

><p>"Masquerain and Burmy, you guys shouldn't fight over food you know, you guys should share" Kairi said as she patted the two Pokemon<p>

The two Pokemon apologized to each other and thank Kairi for the food

"It's good to see both of you made up, right Azurill?"

The Azurill nodded in agreement

While Kairi was packing up, the Masquerain and Azurill discussed something and decided to walk up to Kairi and asked if they could come along with her

"Sure, you guys can" Kairi smiled

"Ok, go Pokeballs!" Kairi throws two Pokeballs at Masquerain and Azurill

Kairi successfully caught the two Pokemons, she then lets them out."Hmm… Masquerain, can I call you Sursky? As for Azurill, can I call you Azury?" Kairi asked the two pokemon

The two Pokemon nodded in happiness "Then it's settled! Welcome to the team, Sursky and Azury" Kairi patted them

"…"

"What's wrong little fella?" Sora asked the Burmy

The Burmy kept his stare at Kairi and her Pokemons, that's when Sora understood and said "Hey, Burmy…" Sora squad to equal the Burmy's height

The Burmy looked at Sora "Do you want to tag along?" Sora smile and the Burmy jumped with joy as if it's saying yes

"Hmm… I'll call you Mothy, is that ok?" the Burmy nodded "Ok then, go Pokeball" Sora threw a Pokeball at Burmy and caught it

"Welcome to my team" Sora said as he let his Burmy out and the Burmy smiled

* * *

><p>"Wow, I didn't think that we'll meet so many pokemon in one day" Kairi smiled while looking at her Pokeballs<p>

"Yeah, since we defeated all the trainers here… I guess it's time to meet up with Asaka huh?"

"Yup, let's…" Kairi was interrupted when something passed by her and knocked her down

"ARE YOU OK?!" Sora asked "Ya… I'm fine" Kairi smiled like an air head as usual while trying to get up

"Unforgivable…" Sora looked towards the direction that the mysterious thing went. Then he head towards that direction.

"Hey Sora, seems that both of you already… Hey! Don't ignore people like that… fine…" Asaka arrived just to see Sora heading towards Santalune City

"What's wrong with him? And what happened to you?" Asaka asked Kairi

Kairi explained what happened "… and I don't know why he suddenly went towards the city"

"Oh… you seriously don't know?" Asaka seemed to already get the whole situation "?" Kairi looked at Asaka with questioned eyes

"*sigh* typical air head Kairi" Asaka shook her head and sighed

"What's wrong Asaka?" Kairi asked worriedly

"Nothing, let's go heal your pokemon" Asaka laughed it off and lead Kairi to Santalune City "Ok" Kairi followed Asaka into Santalune City

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fennekin [Fennery], Scatterbug [Scattery], Caterpie [Buttery], Pikachu [Kokory], Azurill [Azury], Masquerain [Sursky]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy], Fletchling [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory], Pikachu [Luosy], Burmy [Mothy]

Asaka's team: ?


	6. Chapter 5

**The new ORAS character looks so cool *7* my exams are halfway over I guess, I hope it'll end soon cos I'm getting tired of all these... let's not talk about crazy reality stuff xD I made a poll just for fun so feel free to take a look ww**

**Thank you readers for reading my lame work~ I'm thinking of posting 2 chapters a week if I can find the time, you like that? =w=+**

**As always~ credits to my friends www and reviews please :D ENJOY xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Santalune City wonders<span>

"… Fennery, where do you think Sora went anyway?" Kairi asked Fennery

The Fennekin shook its head as if it's saying that it doesn't know

"… *sigh* Kairi you seriously don't know?" Asaka face palmed "Of course I don't, why else would I be asking?" Kairi titled her head "… Recall what happened earlier" Asaka said

"Eh… we were going to meet up with you…"

"Then…?"

"Then I fell down…"

"After you fell down, didn't Sora head towards the city?"

"Uhm… yes"

"Now why would he do that?"

"… OH!" Kairi thought of something

"Finally you…"

"He wanted to heal his Pokemon"

Asaka face palmed again and feels pity for Sora "Kairi… you must have got the wrong idea…"

"Hmm… maybe you're right Asaka…"

"I was right! So why do you think he…"

"Because if he were to heal his Pokemon, we should have already see him since we are here to heal our Pokemon"

Asaka face palmed again "Kairi… you idiotic airhead…" was the only thing Asaka could think of

"Oh yeah! Kairi! Let me show you something" Asaka grabbed Kairi's hand and ran out of the Poke-center

The two then arrived at a store beside the Poke-center

"Kairi, let me show you around Santalune City. First off, this store… if you see this shirt sign, it means that this store is the Boutique" Asaka pointed out the store sign and explain to Kairi

"A Boutique?"

"Yes, you can buy clothings… but the Boutique in this city only sells hats and accessories. If you want to buy clothes and shoes, I suggest going to other cities" Asaka said

"I see" Kairi nodded "What's wrong Kokory?" Kairi asked her Pikachu who was trying to get Kairi's attention "Asaka, you won't mind if we go in right?" Kairi asked "Sure, go head, I'll be waiting outside" Asaka said

"Let's go Fennery, Kokory!" Kairi and her Pokemon headed into the Boutique

"Wow… there're so many hats here" Kairi was stunned and excited to see the Boutique upon entering the Boutique

The Fennekin and Pikachu started wondering around while Kairi hears more explanations about the Boutique from the shop assistant

* * *

><p>"Hey Fennery, should we ask Kairi to let the others out?" Kokory asked<p>

"Hmm, I don't see why not?" Fennery then proceed to ask Kairi to let the others out by tugging Kairi's dress and looks at Kairi with pleading eyes while pointing at her bag

"Well, since the shop assistant says it's ok" Kairi gave a gentle smile and let her Pokemons out

"Hey guys, let's try on some hats!" Fennery suggested

"Haha you look funny" Kokory laughed at Fennery as he tried on a hat that was too big for him

"This one looks nice, don't you think so Sursky?" Azury said as she looked at a hat with feathers

"Too bad, I'm too small for hats" Scattery sulked

"Don't worry Scattery, I'm sure when you evolved, you can wear a hat and maybe you can even help Kairi pick out a hat" Sursky comfort Scattery who was riding on her back

"I hope I can evolve like Sursky-neechan too" Buttery who too was on Sursky's back said "I'm sure both of you will evolved into great Pokemon someday" Sursky smiled

"Hey guys, this hat looks nice!" Kokory said as she put on a hat with ribbons

"Ho ho, as the judge I say you look great!" Fennery acted like those judges on fashion shows "Yes, I too agree with Fennery, but I think this hat suite you better" Azury also play along and hands a hat with flowers

"Oh what a nice hat you got there judge Azury"

Everyone started laughing as they have too much fun

"Ok guys, I think it's time to go~" Kairi said to them

Everyone nodded and followed Kairi out of the store

"I hope we can pick out an outfit for Kairi in future stores" Azury said

"Yeah!" the others nodded happily

"You guys seemed very happy" Kairi smiled at her Pokemon

The Pokemons nodded and smiled, sometimes they wished that their trainer could understand what they say...

* * *

><p>"Where did Asaka go?" Kairi looked around but couldn't find Asaka<p>

Then, a Pikachu came up to Kairi… and Kairi knew who this Pikachu belongs to

"Hey Luosy, have you seen Sora or Asaka?" the Pikachu nodded and head towards the Roselia fountain in the center of the city

"Hey Sora~"

"Hey Kairi… sorry about earlier, I was er… trying to go and heal my Pokemon… because one of them was poison" Sora was of course lying, well even if he were to say the truth, Kairi would have a hard time to get it through her head anyway

"I knew you went to heal your Pokemon, I have to tell Asaka" Kairi said happily as if some kid received candy "Speaking of Asaka, have you seen Asaka?" Kairi asked. Sora shook his head saying he doesn't know

"Hmm… that's funny… she said she'll wait for me outside the Boutique…"

Then Kairi and Sora decided to look for Asaka… while doing a little sightseeing

"There're many cafés here" Kairi observed her surroundings with eyes full of wonders "I heard that there's a nice café that sells Pokepuffs"

"I'm going to buy lots of Pokepuffs… but after we find Asaka" Kairi said happily

"Where did she go..." Sora wondered to himself

They passed by the trainer's school… but still couldn't find Asaka…

As they were about to head back… but saw someone near the gate

"Asaka!" Kairi ran up to Asaka who was talking to someone near the gate "Oh hey Kairi, sorry I left you there, I met someone I know so…"

"It's ok Asaka" Kairi smiled "Oh and I see you found Sora" Asaka realized Sora standing beside Kairi "And we finally found you… now Kairi and I could take a break from running all over the city…" Sora murmured

"So this is Kairi" the person beside Asaka spoked

"Yup, this is Kairi and that is Sora" Asaka introduced the duo to her

"I see, I'm Alexa, a news reporter from Lumiose City and a friend of Asaka's" Alexa introduced herself to the duo

"Nice to meet you Alexa" Kairi greeted while Sora just nodded

"Alexa, aren't you suppose to go meet your sister?" Asaka asked "Oh yeah! Ok then, see you kiddos later, bye~" Alexa waved goodbye then left the trio

"Hey hey Asaka! Sora said there's a café that sells Pokepuffs! Let's go~" Kairi smiled happily

"I wish to but…" Asaka paused "I have something to do and I have to go now… sorry…" Asaka said with a sad tone

"It's ok Asaka, at least we know how to contact you now, so no worries" Kairi tried to cheer herself up "I'm really sorry Kairi… but I think we can meet again… at the Pokemon League"

"Pokemon League?"

Asaka nodded "Yup! I'll see you both there..." Asaka had a sudden guilt

"Ok! We'll do our best" Kairi said "I guess that's settled then, see you later" Asaka bid them farewell "Bye bye!" Kairi waved Asaka goodbye

Asaka put on her roller skates and went outside of Santalune City

* * *

><p>"Hmm what should we do now Sora?" Kairi asked while holding a bag of pokepuffs<p>

"While I was wondering around the city, I found this route called Route 22… let's go check it out" Sora suggested

"Ok~"

The duo decided to head towards Route 22

"I wonder where this route leads to~" Kairi wonders to herself as she entered Route 22

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fennekin [Fennery], Scatterbug [Scattery], Caterpie [Buttery], Pikachu [Kokory], Azurill [Azury], Masquerain [Sursky]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy], Fletchling [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory], Pikachu [Luosy], Burmy [Mothy]


	7. Chapter 6

**HAPPY (Belated) ORAS DAY EVERYONE!**

**As sad as I am for not getting ORAS anytime soon, I wish everyone enjoy ORAS ww**

**I don't think I've mentioned before but... this is all based on my game play in XY so... 90% whatever's written in my story is actually real hehe but of course as I said before none of nintendo, pokemon or anime stuff belongs to me, only my ocs and how the story flows belongs to me plus three characters that appeared in this story too aren't mine ww**

**Preview: On the last chapter, the trio reunited but Asaka had something she needed to do and left them. Kairi and Sora now follow Asaka's suggestion that is taking on the Pokemon League to see her and the others again**

**Credits to my friends and thank you all for reading ww reviews are very much appreciated, please enjoy ww**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Another way another hope<span>

"…"

"What's wrong? Missed Asaka already?" Sora asked "… yeah…" Kairi laughed awkwardly

* * *

><p>After Asaka left the duo at Santalune City because she had something she needed to do so the duo decided to explore Route 22 before heading back to Santalune City, what will they find on this route?<p>

* * *

><p>"Good job Kairi, we won another battle" Sora said happily<p>

"Yay!" Kairi cheered

As Sora and Kairi high-fived, Kairi's Scattery was suddenly cloaked in a bright light

"Whoa, is Scattery evolving?" Sora took out a camera to record it

The Scatterbug is now covered with a white furry material and he is a little bigger then before

"This is Spewpa, the Scatterdust Pokemon, the first stage evolution of Scatterbug. Congrats Kairi!" Sora explained and congratulated Kairi

"Congratulations Scattery" Kairi patted Scattery and received a hug from her Spewpa

"Hmm… if your Scattery evolved… which means Buttery's time to evolve isn't too far away" Sora said "Really? You hear that Buttery? Sora says that you're going to evolved" Kairi said to Buttery

Buttery jumped with joy and rushed off to find opponents "Wait up Buttery" Kairi gave chase to Buttery

* * *

><p>After defeating a few wild pokemon…<p>

"Yay! Congratulations Buttery! You evolved into Metapod" Kairi said beamed with happiness while holding up her Buttery that just evolved into a Metapod

"Hmm, we witnessed two evolutions in one day, this is something very interesting" Sora replays his recordings on his camera

"Yup" Kairi smiled and nodded

"I wonder if my pokemon could evolved, let's go find more trainers" after witnessing Kairi's pokemons evolution, Sora's pokemon were pumped up and hope they can evolve too

* * *

><p>After battling for a long time, the duo decided to take a break and rest under a big shady tree.<p>

While they were taking a break…

"..."

"Kairi… Kairi…"

"Huh?" Kairi looked around to see who called her, but only to find Sora and his Pokemon looking through their battle strategy notes

"Kairi…" Kairi heard the mysterious voice again, but she couldn't find out who was calling her

"Kairi… Come here…" Kairi was curious and decided to follow the voice

"Wake me… wake me from this slumber…" Kairi slowly started to feel puzzled

"I'm here… Come to me…" Kairi walked and followed the voice as if she was hypnotized by it. As Kairi followed the mysterious voice, she arrived upon a river bank.

"Kairi… I'm here… Wake me…" the voice echoed

"Huh? Where…" Kairi asked loudly hoping the owner of the voice could hear her. Without looking out where she was going, Kairi accidentally stepped on the edge of the river and fell into it. Kairi was unable to grab her Pokeballs and call out her Pokemon in time to save herself, so she struggled and tried to swim against the water current

"Where did Kairi go?" Sora looked around but couldn't find Kairi anywhere around their resting spot. Then he heard a loud splashing sound and he began to have a bad feeling. Sora rushed towards the river and found Kairi who is almost drowning into the river

Sora retrieved all his Pokemon except Kerofy back into their respective Pokeballs, and then proceeds to jump into the river along with Kerofy to save Kairi but by the time he grabbed onto Kairi, both of them fell down the waterfall!

* * *

><p>"… ouch my head…" Sora rubbed the bump on the back of his head<p>

"Are you ok Kerofy?" Sora asked his Froakie

The Froakie nodded saying it's all right

After confirming Kerofy is ok, he proceed to check on Kairi "Are you all right Kairi?" Sora asked Kairi

"*cough* yeah…*cough*" Kairi coughed out water while trying to answer "I'm so sorry…" Kairi started feeling guilty "It's ok… but how did you fall into the river anyway?" Sora tried to comfort her

Kairi explained what had happened to Sora

"This voice… can you still hear it?" Sora asked

"I don't think…"

"Kairi… Kairi…" Kairi paused as she hears the mysterious voice once more "I'm so sorry… but please come here… I want to see you…" the mysterious voice echoed "... Sora… it says that it wants to see me" Kairi said

"… Are you going to see it?" Sora asked "Yes" Kairi nodded and stood up

"I'll be beside you, so don't worry"

"Thanks…" Kairi smiled and proceed to follow the voice

* * *

><p>Kairi followed the voice and it leads Kairi and Sora to a cave…<p>

The Chamber of Emptiness

"I'm kind of surprised, not many people can find this cave… but this cave really live up to its name huh?" Sora looked around the empty cave

"Yeah" Kairi nodded in agreement "So… is this where the voice wanted you to be?" Kairi nodded

"Kairi… it's been so long… I know you might not know me… but I've met you before… only you… have the key to wake me up… so I'll be waiting for you… in this chamber… for now… I'll teleport you and your friend back… I hope both of you will forgive me for giving you guys so much trouble…" the voice said

"Of course, we're not mad at you, don't worry... but what do you mean only me?" Kairi asked

"Hehe… just like the Kairi I used to know… thousands of years ago… you'll find out for yourself... very soon... goodbye Kairi…" the voice slowly faded away only leaving echoes in the empty cave and a questioned Kairi "Wait what...?" but before Kairi could get her answers, Kairi and Sora were cloaked in bright light and were teleported out and away from the cave

* * *

><p>Much to their surprise, the duo were teleported in front of a gate of some sort<p>

"So… what did the voice want?" Sora asked

"It says… that it wants me to wake it" Kairi wasn't sure herself "How?" Sora feels puzzled "I don't know… but it says… only I have the key… to wake it up" Kairi then started thinking about it

"I'm sure you'll be able to wake it up" Sora encourage her

Kairi smiled and nodded

"By the way… this looks like Route 22… but I don't recall this gate" Sora looked around his surroundings

"Let's go take a look" Kairi suggested

Sora nodded and followed Kairi inside…

* * *

><p>"Whoa… the air here feels tense!"<p>

"Sora, look! There are people blocking two ways" Kairi pointed at the two gates that were blocked by guards

Kairi and Sora walked up to the one in the middle and asked him where they are

"Well, this road leads to the Victory Road… which also leads to the Pokemon League… a place where strong trainers gather and aim the top" the guy explained

"The Pokemon League… that's where Asaka is! Let's go Sora…" Kairi said "Wait! How many badges did both of you have?" the guy stopped Kairi and asked her "Badges…? Oh… I forgot…" Kairi started to sulk

"Well… both of you could head to the Victory Road when both of you get all eight badges" the guy tried to stop Kairi from sulking

"Kairi… there's a gym in Santalune City… let's go get it! I bet we can defeat the gym leader within ten minutes" Sora smiled

"Ok… Bye Victory Road guard" Kairi waved the guard goodbye and the duo left the place

"I'm not called Victory Road guard…" the guard sighed

* * *

><p>After defeating some trainers, Kairi's Metapod evolved into Butterfree<p>

"That makes three Pokemon evolutions in one day" Sora exclaimed

Kairi nodded in agreement as she feeds her Butterfree a Pokepuff

"… Do you want some pokepuffs too?" Kairi asked a Pokemon who was hiding in a bush. Sora was confused and looked at the bush she was looking at. The bush shook a while before something came out of it. The Pokemon turns out to be a Riolu!

The Riolu hesitated then accepted the pokepuff Kairi offered. The Riolu then asked for a battle against Kairi's Butterfree… of course, her Butterfree won since she has a type advantage over the Riolu

Then the Riolu pointed at Kairi's bag as if it's asking… "Can it come along with her?"

"Yay! Another teammate!" Kairi beamed with joy as she picked up the Riolu "Hmm… I'll call you Riory! You sure love to fight huh?" Kairi asked the Riolu

The Riolu nodded happily

"… Kairi… you are aware that you have more than six Pokemon with you right…?" Sora asked

"Yeah! … Oh…" Kairi understood what he meant and sulked "But I don't know who to replace… and I feel bad for leaving them…" then Sursky came out of her Pokeball and cried out as if it's saying that it doesn't mind exchanging places with Riory

"Are you sure?" Kairi felt bad

The Masquerain nodded and hugged Kairi as if saying it's ok. Then Kairi proceed to sent Sursky to the PC and keep Riory

"Welcome to the team Riory" Kairi and Riory shook hands

* * *

><p>Kairi and Sora then arrived at Santalune City once again to take on the gym leader…<p>

"Wait! Isn't that the person who knocked you down!?" dark aura could be seen behind Sora

… Or not

Sora marched up to the person and it turns out to be a skater… who seems like he's going to get punched by Sora?!

"Sora, put him down, I'm sure he didn't mean it" Kairi tried to prevent anything bad from happening

"YEAH PLEASE PUT ME DOWN! I'M SORRY!" the skater cried and begged… this is something that would happen in an anime though

Sora decided to listen to Kairi and let the poor skater go. Then the skater gave the duo a pair of skates each, in hopes that they could forgive him "Thanks" Kairi smiled "You're welcome, it's not much but I hope you'll forgive me" the skater said "Oh, no problem at all" Kairi said

The skater then left the duo

"Wow, what an interesting scene" a person laughed. The duo turned to find Alexa, one of Asaka's friends they just met a few moments ago "Oh, it's Alexa" Kairi greeted Alexa

"Hey kiddos~" Alexa greeted the duo too "I see both of you are at my sister's Gym"

"Huh? Wait… your sister is the Gym Leader?!" both of their eyes were widening in shock

"Yup, so good luck defeating her, she's quite strong you know~" Alexa said before leaving the two

"... I'm sure we can defeat her as easy as pie" Sora said determinately

"…" Kairi wondered how strong the Gym Leader is

"Kairi, let's make a bet!"

"?"

"Let's bet that we'll succeed in going through the Gym in 15 minutes or less… if we fail we have to re-challenge the Gym until we reach 15 minutes or less, how does that sound?" Sora grinned

"… You're on!" Kairi gave a determine glare

* * *

><p>After giving each other a confident nod, Kairi and Sora make sure that their Pokemon are at full health before entering the Santalune Gym and bid Alexa goodbye<p>

"I know we can win! I believe in my Pokemon!" Kairi said to herself

This is a new step… in hopes that they'll enter the Pokemon League and find the others once again!

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Fennekin [Fennery], Spewpa [Scattery], Butterfree [Buttery], Pikachu [Kokory], Riolu [Riory]<p>

Sora's team: Froakie [Kerofy], Fletchling [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory], Pikachu [Luosy], Burmy [Mothy]


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone~ I bet you all are enjoying ORAS huh? I'm getting it soon... I hope so... **

**Well it's time for Kairi and Sora's first gym battle! Will they succeed? Or will they have to take on the gym again and again?**

**Credits to my friends~ thank you for taking your time to read this ww I hope you all enjoy ww reviews are always appreciated ww (hmm I always say the same lines =v=lll)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: One Step Closer<span>

"Wow! There're so many pictures here!" Kairi's eyes gleamed with amazement as she looks around the Gym filled with photographs of Pokemon"Heh… she's not as good as me" Sora murmured

Our protagonists, Kairi and Sora decided to take on the Gym Leaders and earn badges in hopes that they could enter the Pokemon League and maybe have the chance to meet Asaka and the others!

"Excuse me… are both of you challengers of the Gym?" the guy at the Gym entrance asked

Kairi and Sora turned their attention to the guy

"Yes, we are here to challenge the Gym Leader" the duo replied

"Very well then, please step into this hole" the guy pointed at the hole in the middle of the room

"Eh… we'll get right back at you…"

"Right after we finish looking around… AAAAHHHHHH!" Before the duo could finish, the guy already pushed them down the hole

"Huh? It didn't hurt at all…" Kairi and Sora were expecting a hard fall but instead they landed on a giant spider web filled with dew drops"Ok! I'm going to get him for that after we finish defeating the Gym Leader!" Sora roared in anger which made Kairi sweat-dropped

"So Kairi we have to finish that 15 minute bet or else we have to start over"

"Ok! Let's go!" Kairi put on a determine glare

"Ho ho~ It's been a while since I have challengers~ I'm going to video cam them… but before that, let me go get some tea~ But what if I missed a great shoot… hmm… I know! I'll leave the camera on~ Time for tea~" the mysterious figure left her camera on so she could record their battles while she goes and make herself some tea

* * *

><p>"Ah~ the tea that Alexa gave smells great~ I hope it tastes great too~"<p>

But before she could sip her tea…

"Oi! Are you the Gym Leader?!" Sora's voice destroyed her moment of peace

"ACK! HOW DID BOTH OF YOU DEFEAT ALL THE TRAINERS WITHIN SUCH A SHORT TIME?!" the Gym Leader was in quite a shock

"Eh… but we only used 7 minutes…" Kairi titled her head

"WHAT?!" the Gym Leader's eyes widen in shock

"So enough chit-chat! Let's finish you off before the 15 minute deadline" Sora and Kairi sent out their Pokemons

"Fine… I'm Viola! The Santalune City Gym Leader! And I accept both of your challenge! Go Surskit and Vivillon!"

Viola sent out her Surskit and Vivillon while Kairi and Sora sent out Spewpa and Fletchling "Surskit use Water Gun on the Fletchling and Vivillon use Gust on the Spewpa!" Viola ordered

Kairi and Sora shared glances and grinned

"Scattery! Dodge!" Kairi ordered

"Lingy fly around in high speed!"

Kairi's Spewpa then jumped on top of the Fletchling, then the Fletchling fly in circles which made the Surskit and Vivillon confused

"What amazing speed!"

"Hmph… you haven't seen the best of them yet"

"Yeah! We've been holding our secret weapon for this battle!"

"Scattery!"

"Lingy!"

"Use Gust!" the duo ordered

"Huh? But Spewpa can't…" Viola was confused

Then suddenly their Pokemon were cloaked in a bright light and two Gust attacks hit Viola's Surskit. Due to two super-effective attacks, the Surskit fainted before it could even do damage to the duo's Pokemons "What! Impossible!" Viola wasn't expecting her Pokemon to go down so soon

"Great job Scattery!" Kairi praised Scattery who just evolved into a Vivillon

"You did great too, Lingy!" Sora patted his Fletchinder

"Gah! This is bad! I may have underestimated them" Viola thinks to herself

"Return Scattery" Kairi returned her Vivillon into the Pokeball

"You too Lingy" Sora also returned his Fletchinder into the Pokeball

"Huh? But you guys almost win, why did both of you returned your Pokemons?" Viola felt puzzled but she still held her guard up in case the two have another trick up their sleeves

"Well… let's just say…"

"It's time for plan B"

Kairi and Sora grinned and sent out their Pokemon

"Hmm a Braixen and a Frogadier… not a bad choice! I guess this is another one of your secret weapons?"

"Yup, Sora predicted their evolution timing…"

"And what great timing it is"

"Hpmh! What interesting challengers… but I won't lose that easily! Vivillon use Powder!"

"I already predicted that too" Sora smirked

"What?!"

Before Viola's Vivillon can use Powder, it was hit by a surprise attack from behind. It turns out that, Sora's Frogadier used its speed and used Pound on the Vivillon before the Vivillon could use Powder that will make Kairi's Braixen's attack backfired

"Now Kairi!"

"OK! Fennery use Ember!"

The Braixen took out the stick that was in its tail, then it wield it and used ember on the weaken Vivillon. The Vivillon was unable to endure the attack and fainted. Thus, the duo gained victory!

"Return Vivillon, you did your best" Viola returned her Vivillon

"Yes! We did it Kairi! And in a nick of time too"

Kairi and Sora high-fived

"Hmm~ this two aren't bad at all… just like those trainers…" Viola murmured to herself

"Well! I'm impressed by the both of your battling skills! And I recorded everything down hehe~ well, here's a Bug Badge for each of you, oh and here's a TM containing the move Infestation" Viola handed them each a Bug Badge and a TM

"Sora, our first badge!" Kairi said happily "It means that this is our first step closer of entering the Pokemon League huh?"

"That's right! If both of you get seven more badges, both of you can enter the Pokemon League" Viola said

"… and meet them" Kairi clutch onto the badge

"Well, I had a great time! The exit is behind me, please do come by again soon~" Viola said

"Ok, bye Viola" Kairi waved Viola goodbye

"Great… time to get some payback"

"Let's just forgive him" Kairi sweat-dropped and tried to prevent anything bad from happening… again

* * *

><p>"Kalos power plant… I hope those rumors are just rumors… *sigh* If only I didn't leave those two… but this mission is dangerous… well… this is no time to be mumbling about! I have to prevent Kalos from being destroyed…"<p>

The mysterious figure entered into a building in the middle of a desert and was never seen again…

* * *

><p>"Hmm hmm… this might be a new world record! 5 Pokemon evolutions in one day" Sora said<p>

"Everyone deserve a great treat for their hard work today~" Kairi said as she feeds their Pokemon

"I heard everything!"

"?" the duo looked at the Poke-Center door to see who came in

"Alexa?!"

"Yup that's me~ Hi again kiddos! I've heard it! Both of you defeated my sister! Not bad for beginners, congratulations on both of your victories" Alexa congratulated them

"Thanks Alexa" Kairi thanked her

"Here's a reward for both of your hard works" Alexa handed them each an Exp Share

"Thank you Alexa"

"No problem, well, I really need to get back to Lumiose City, hope to see you kiddos soon! Bye!" Alexa left the duo

"Lumiose City…"

"We'll be going there next thing in the morning, so you better rest up!"

"Ok, see you in the morning Sora~"

"Night" After greeting Sora good night, Kairi head towards her room with her Pokemon

"One down, seven badges to go…" Kairi looked at her badge case once more before she goes to sleep

* * *

><p>Kairi's team: Braixen [Fennery], Vivillon [Scattery], Butterfree [Buttery], Pikachu [Kokory], Azurill [Azury], Riolu [Riory]<p>

Sora's team: Frogadier [Kerofy], Fletchinder [Lingy], Pidgey [Pidory], Pikachu [Luosy], Burmy [Mothy]


End file.
